


Will you move on?

by Bootsrcool



Series: The Harry Potter/UnderTale crossover that nobuddie asked for [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numbers are exchanged and a question is asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you move on?

**Author's Note:**

> -_-
> 
> tired. im like sans, too lazy to use caps.
> 
> enjoy`1

Sans walked with Harry into the sleepy town. As they walked by other monsters, Sans was greeted politely and he responded with one pun or another. Sans walked through Snowdin, showing Harry where everything was and introducing him to some people. Harry liked Grillby’ the silent bartender had apologized to him for not getting the human a glass of water when they first sat down.

Finally, Sans and Harry reached the end of town. “at the other side of the fog is the entrance to waterfall. it’s what it is, a bunch of waterfalls and marsh’s. be careful you don't fall for any sightseeing tourist traps.” Harry laughed at the horrible pun.

“I’ll keep an eye out for them.” Sans grinned at his reaction. “Do you have a cell phone?” At Sans tilted head, Harry said, “What if I need to reach you?”

After a few moments of silence, Sans held his hand out. Harry pulled his phone out and handed it over. Sans tapped away on it for a moment before handing back. Looking down, Harry saw that Sans added his contact info. Under the name, Sans put in Sexy Skeley. 

“There,” Harry called the number, “Now you have mine.” Sans held out his phone so Harry could enter his name. Harry took it and thought about it for a moment before saving the info.

Handing it back, Sans checked what he put. “‘just harry’?” 

Harry blushed. “It's something that I wished my friend's- my old friend's- would call me.”

“what did they call you if it wasn't your name?” Sans asked curiously. Harry tensed slightly.

“It's not exactly what they would call me, just, how they called me. Honestly, you wouldn't understand, even if I told you the whole story. Which is too long.”

Sans noticed the tensing and cocked his head to the side. “do you miss them? and you're family?”

Harry scoffed. “No, and they probably don't miss me either.”

It was Sans turn to tense at that statement. He knew that if Papyrus disappeared for a few hours without hearing from him, he would search all over the Underground and the Surface till he found him; and Papyrus would do the same for him. For this boy to say his family wouldn't care, or rather that was what Sans was getting from him, something is wrong. As for the friend's, he did say they were ‘old’ friend's, not necessarily as in they’ve been friend's for a long time, but they were not friends anymore. 

Harry, noticing his blunder quickly tried to backtrack. “I mean, they wouldn't have noticed me gone anyways. I go to a boarding school 10 months of the year so they barely see me. Not that they see me often in the summer either,” Harry muttered the last sentence to himself. Sans heard but didn't react this time.

“so what are you gonna do?” At Harry’s confused look, Sans motioned ahead of them. “will you move on to waterfall, or are ya gonna stay around in snowdin for a bit? y’know, papyrus would make you food and you could crash on out couch if you want.”

Harry glanced at the bony outstretched hand and hesitated before grabbing it with a small smile. “I’ll stick around if you’ll have me?” Sans grin widened. 

“of course i’ll have you,” Sans purred, pulling Harry into him. In an instant,Harry was standing in a cozy, lived in living room.

“Whoa!”

Sans shrugged at the look he was being shot, slumping down on the couch. “i know a few shor-”

“You can apparate?” 

They stared at each other for a few moments before Sans continued.

“shortcuts.” 

“Ah, c-cool!” Harry replied with a grin that didn't quite meet his eyes.

“SANS! I'M BACK FROM MAKING MY REPORT TO UNDYNE!” Papyrus walked through the front door and made his way to the kitchen.

Sans eye sockets widened. “oh no, papyrus!”

“WHAT IS IT BROTHER?” Papyus asked as he came back out. Seeing Harry, Papyrus looked at Sans shocked. “SANS! HOW COULD YOU INVITE THE HUMAN INTO OUR HOME! HE NEEDS TO BE TAKEN TO UNDYNE IMMEDIATELY!”

“papyrus, harry can't be taken by undyne! what if...what if she cancels your cooking lessons ‘cause you’ll be so busy with the royal guard?”

Papyrus gasped. “SHE WOULDN'T!”

“please bro, who will yell at me for making bad puns or being a lazybones if you are assigned somewhere else?” Sans was really laying it on thick.

Papyrus looked between his brother and Harry a few times before Harry spoke up.

“Papyrus? I thought we were having fun before? I was gonna ask you if you wanted to be friend's. But if you don't want to, then I’ll go. I can probably find somewhere to stay in farther down the path.”

Sans was looking at Harry with surprise and a small amount of concern at the sincerity of his words. Harry would truly sleep somewhere outside if it made Sans brother happy. Sans thoughts were working overtime as he was discovering new pieces to the puzzle that was ‘just Harry’.

“HUMAN! I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND TOO! BUT UNDYNE SAYS WE ONLY NEED ONE MORE HUMAN SOUL AND THEN WE COULD GO TO THE SURFACE!” Papyrus exclaimed. Turning to his brother, he said, “AND SANS! IF YOU REALLY DON'T WANT ME TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD, I WON'T.” 

Sans looked at his bro in shock. “really?” 

Papyrus nodded. “REALLY, TRULY. WHO ELSE WOULD MAKE SURE YOU DON'T WASTE AWAY?”

Sans laughed a bit, walking over to give him a hug. “love you pap,”

“LOVE YOU TOO SANS.”


End file.
